Just In Case
by QuidditchGirl30
Summary: AU.. Now multi-chappie...HHr 'But the words 'Dad gets married to Aunt Ginny' caused the smile to wipe right off his face.' The Potter family takes a trip to the bookstore...only to find that an author wrote a fake story about them. My take on the epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**Just Making Sure**

**A/N: What **_**really**_** happened nineteen years later. I forget if Flourish and Blotts (or whatever the name is) was attacked, because I have a goal never to read HBP again. . So…sorry. **

**READ THIS: Lily is not 9, as she is in DH, but she is, in fact, 4. Mwahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, because if I did, Harry and Hermione would be happily married and have 3 kids- and NOT named Albus Severus…--shakes head--poor kid.**

**Enjoy!**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning before the firs† of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as a little family bobbed across the cobble-stoned street toward a quaint but bustling bookshop, the breath of pedestrians and the fireworks exploding out of a newly refurbished joke shop sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages sat underneath the father's arm, and the owls inside them hooted indignantly. The smaller, redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's free arm.

"But Daddy, I'm _tired!_" Lily cried, stumbling on a cobblestone.

Harry sighed. "We'll go home right after this, darling. Mummy just has to purchase some books," he told her reassuringly.

"But Mummy takes _forever!_"

Harry followed her in, balancing the two birdcages. People moved aside for him, and he thanked them gratefully. He followed Lily, who unconsciously led him to the Muggle section of Flourish and Blotts. His oldest was sitting on a chair, idly fiddling with his wand, while his younger son was tugging on his mother's robes.

"Mummy! Are you sure the robes will fit?"

Hermione bit her lip in concentration, fingering the spines of the books that littered the shelf. "Sirius, you had the robes fitted an hour ago. You're not going to grow in a day. You'll be fine."

Harry walked over to the chair. "James, go and help your mother so I can put these cages on the chair. They're getting heavy."

James stopped playing with his wand and looked at the cages. "They'll build your arm muscles. Merlin knows the last time you played Quidditch."

"James Remus Potter, get out of that seat and learn some manners!" Hermione barked.

James sighed dramatically and stood up. "Fine. I'll help you find your book."

Harry narrowed his eyes and hit James on the back of the head. "It was only last week,_ Jamie_."

James wheeled around, eyes wide open and jaw to the floor. "Where did you hear that?"

Sirius sniggered as Harry put down the cages and picked up the whining Lily. "Oh, I dunno, maybe Eloise Weasley?"

Sirius started laughing hysterically as James blushed. He opened his mouth to retort, but words failed him, which caused Harry to grin. Hermione turned around for the first time since they were there and glared at Harry, whose smile instantly faded.

"Er…she's a great girl, James. Good choice. Smart. Dunno who she inherited it from, though."

"Luna is very intelligent, Harry. A different kind of intelligent, but that doesn't matter. Can't say the same from her father, though. _Where_ is this book?"

James turned back around to face the bookshelf, and Harry distinctively heard the words "sodding" and "nickname". "Oi! Dad's name's on a book!"

"Your father's name is on a lot of books, James. Did you see the showcase outside?"

Sirius pulled at his mother's robes again. "But Mum, this is the _Muggle_ section," he said quietly, proving that he had inherited his mother's quick wit.

"Oh...I forgot about that." Her brow furrowed in confusion, she walked over to where James was pulling out a large, orange book. "Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone…Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets…Harry, she must be documenting our seven years at Hogwarts!"

Harry clutched Lily to his chest and looked around. "Is she stalking me?"

Hermione gently took the book from James' hands and skimmed through it. "Obviously not…you're still after Voldemort in this one."

He raised his eyes. "Everyone knows I killed that son of a bitch in fifth year!"

"Harry! Language!" Hermione cried, taking Lily from him and handing him the book. "She wrote that we're trying to defeat his Horcruxes during seventh year instead of attending Hogwarts!"

His jaw dropped. "Really? Bloody Hell, I'd like to see how Dumbledore would've taken that."

"Dumbledore dies," came a small voice. They turned to find Sirius reading the end of a purple book, the sixth in the series. "Snape kills him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and switched Lily from her right hip to her left. "You have to call him _Professor_ Snape now, Sirius. I know you don't like him, but this time tomorrow he will be your Potions teacher," she paused and silently laughed as he stuck his tongue out. "And that is ridiculous. Snape works for Dumbledore."

"Well, she got that fact right. You find out he's good in the end," he said, flipping to the last chapter. He gaped at it's words. "Bloody Hell!"

"James! Language! What is it?" Hermione cried, peering over his shoulder.

Harry smiled. Her curiosity always got the best of her. But the words "Dad gets married to Aunt Ginny!" caused the smile to wipe right off his face.

"WHAT?" he and Hermione yelled in unison.

James laughed. "And you get married to Uncle Ron!" He and Sirius looked at each other. "Ewwwwwww!"

Harry looked at Hermione in despair. This author had him get together with _Ginny_? Sure, she was a good friend and all, but she would _never_ measure up to Hermione. Her eyes reflected his. Her and _Ron_? He shuddered and took her unoccupied hand in his.

"Well, she's got my name and age right, and Lily's name is right too, though she's now five years older than she actually is. And Sirius-"

It was only then that James broke out into a fit of hysterics, and when Sirius questioned him, it only caused James to laugh harder. He doubled over, dropped the book, and clutched his sides. Sirius hesitantly picked up the book. When he found what he was looking for, his face paled.

"You were gonna name me Albus Severus?" he squeaked.

Harry frowned and took the book from his hands. He put it back on the shelf before facing him and kneeling down in front of him. "Sirius Allen Potter, we never thought of naming you Albus Severus. Never. That'd be awful. And this book is a pile of rubbish anyways. I mean, Teddy, an orphan? He wishes." He then frowned and checked his watch. "Speaking of the Lupins, they're supposed to arrive at our house any minute. Let's head home. Hermione, dear, we'll come back this weekend, after the boys leave."

Hermione huffed but nodded. James marched out of the aisle, grabbing the two cages and muttering "finally". Sirius grabbed the bags Hermione had set down when she first arrived and followed his older brother. Hermione handed the now sleeping Lily back to Harry, who gently held her in his arms.

"It's sort of unsettling, isn't it?" he asked, gazing at the books.

"What is, dear?" Hermione questioned, picking up her purse.

"That she knows so much about me, but mixed up so many facts. People will get the wrong impression about me."

Hermione took a deep breath and stroked Lily's bushy red hair. "Well, first we should find this lady and talk to her, and find out how she knows so much of your story, since she _is_ a muggle, and then we should not worry about what people think. Isn't that what you always said?"

Harry grimaced and nodded. "Yea, I guess."

Hermione smiled and turned to leave. Something was gnawing at the pit of Harry's stomach. It had been there ever since James said that Hermione and Ron had married. He watched her turn away in anxiety, and he called her back. She turned, her eyebrow raised quizzically. He raised a hand to caress her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. Keeping a firm hand on Lily's back, he leaned in and gave Hermione a sweet, but firm kiss. He pulled away and grinned as he saw her eyes flutter opened, dazed and unfocused.

"W-what was that all about?" she asked dreamily, giving Luna Weasley a run for her money.

He shrugged and walked away, a new spring in his step. "Just in case."

XXX

The clerk looked up from her notebook and watched the Potters leave Flourish and Blotts with amusement twinkling in her eyes. She looked back down at her notebook and ripped out the page. Maybe Sirius Allen Potter didn't need a cover-up. Maybe his story didn't really need to be told to the muggle world. He will just live his life as Harry and Hermione Potter's son. The Wizarding World will know of him, but he can live a normal life, just like his father can.

She looked at the torn page longingly. The Potters would pursue her, and she'd have to tell the truth. She groaned and set down her notebook. No, she won't. She'll hide. She'd have to quit her job at Flourish and Blotts and go home. She would have to tell her fellow employees never to mention her name. And she must promise herself that she would never write about the Potters again.

She was about to throw away the piece of paper into the rubbish bin, but she hesitated. Her hand failed her. It gripped onto the paper relentlessly. She took a deep breath and folded it. She then put in her pocket, a smile growing on her face.

Just in case.

**A/N: Just to let you know, I have no clue what I did in the last few paragraphs. Haha. This is a one-shot. But I can be persuaded. Haha. Oh, and by the way, I had NO CLUE what to do with Sirius's middle name, and Allen kept popping up in my mind, so I was like, "Oh, screw it." So I'm sorry if you don't like it. **

**Please review!!!!!**

**QuidditchGirl30**

**P.S. My other stories will be updated soon, I promise. **

**P.P.S. I didn't intentionally mock, I just wanted to be funny. So sorry if I insulted you.**

** Just In Case**


	2. Chapter 2

Just In Case

Chapter…Um…Two. Revised.

A/N: You guys suck. I typed the one-shot in a night and thought I was going to be done with it. And then I get 38 lovely reviews telling me how wonderful it was. What the hell?! HM? Trying to guilt your way into a second chapter? Uh huh. I see your motives. Don't try to trick me.

Just kidding.

So, you got your wish. I better get A LOT of brownie points for this, because I have so much other stuff to do. So please just…read. And review.

BTW: Read my Will/Elizabeth fics, people! It's pretty smashing and the current ratio is 38:6. Um…--cough-- hello? Review!

**EDIT: Kudos to CJ who picked out the fact that in Chapter 1, Voldemort was defeated fifth year and Dumbledore's alive. Damn. You know the author's gone mental when she forgets what she wrote…**

**EDIT EDIT: My apologies. My computer has decided to pull a fast one on me…**

Enjoy!

---

_Nineteen Years Earlier…_

July arrived early that year. The thick air grasped onto anything it could, drenching the few residents that had stayed at Hogwarts in sweat. The coolest was in the morning, when the night air was still fresh. On one particular morning, the landscape was covered in raindrops, drenched from the storm the night before. The sun was beginning to penetrate the horizon; a red, glowing light illuminated and cast dark shadows across the Hogwarts grounds, causing the clinging raindrops to glimmer. The Giant Squid, who had been up splashing around, submerged into the dark water, causing ripples to break the glassy surface.

Harry Potter sat at the base of a tree, watching the scene. His head throbbed, and he shivered. Cold sweat has encased him only a few minutes ago, and the sweater wasn't helping much. From all the thrashing around, he had ended up hitting his head on the bedpost, ending his traumatizing slumber.

_Damn nightmares._

It was true. Voldemort was gone forever, ending _those_ types of dreams. But new ones haunted him, of his friends being endlessly tortured. It was the people he hated that tormented him; it was the people he loved.

"You're up early," a familiar voice called behind him.

He smirked but didn't break away from his concentration on the sunrise. "So are you."

"Touché." She came up next to him and sat down. "I brought you some tea."

He received the warm liquid with a grateful smile but immediately broke gazes with her. She willed herself to stay quiet for his sake, but the cold temperature radiating off of his shoulder and onto hers caused her to speak up.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

He sipped his tea. "As fine as I can be."

She frowned. "Are you having those nightmares again?"

He gave a dry laugh. "Hermione, I never _stopped_ having those nightmares."

She bit her lip and gazed out at the horizon. She doubted anything she had to say would've comforted him so she stayed silent. After awhile, she draped her arm around his shoulders. With an immediate shiver running up her arm, she looked at him with a newfound horror.

"Harry, you're freezing!"

She was about to pull away when he grabbed her hand and held it. "Don't pull away. You're warm."

She laughed. "Harry, you should have started a fire and loaded up with blankets, not shiver down here!"

"A blazing, hot fire? At this hour of the morning? Yes, everyone would've _loved_ that."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip in thought. "Harry, you should come to Hogsmeade with me today. They've refurbished most of the stores that were destroyed. It'll keep your mind off of…things."

He gave her a grim smile. "Thanks, Hermione. But I don't really want to sit there while you and Ron go at it."

She jerked her arm away and stood. "Ron and I do not _go at it_! How foul!" she crinkled her nose. "And besides, Ron isn't coming with me. If you could remember _anything_ people tell you then you'd know that Mrs. Weasley is holding them hostage at the Burrow."  
Harry smiled. "Right. And the thought of you and Ron snogging (or shagging) is…foul?"

Her cheeks grew warm. "I…I never said that!"

"You said 'going at it' was foul and that can be taken either way."

She shifted. "Well…it's not exactly a very _pleasant _thought…"

He grinned and shook his head. "Then _why _are you dating him?"

XXX

Harry doubled over in laugher. The first, true laughter in over a month. The Butterbeer was definitely affecting him. Hermione, rosy-cheeked and smiling, sat across from him, amazed at his reaction.

"That's _not_ true! She was not selling herself off to me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really? That's not what I saw in the halls."

"Well…" he paused. "At least I didn't fall for her love potion."

"Thankfully."

"Hey, as long as she backed off."

Their laughter and smiles died down into silence. Harry watched Hermione absentmindedly stir her Butterbeer. He smiled. He was having a better time with her than he thought. He concluded that he and Hermione should have alone time like this more often.

"Yes…fifth year _was_ an interesting year. I still haven't used that book Ron gave me on my birthday last year."

She cocked her head. "Ron gave you a book?"

"Yea, can you believe it? Something about getting girls or something." He puffed out his chest and laughed. "I think I'm fine without it."

She attempted to force a smile. "So…Ron used this book? On…getting girls?"

Harry's smile faded. "Oh, I dunno. If he did it was only on you."

She nodded and shifted her eyes to the window. "Oh."

He frowned. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Nothing. No, really! I'm fine."

He was about to say something when she stood. "Where are you going?"

Her eyes darted frantically around. "Uh…well…you know…studying."

"Hermione, term doesn't start until another month and a half."

She turned to him. "Er…Mum! Mum. Good ol' Mum. Got to write to her. Erm…cheerio!"

She raced out of the pub, leaving him with his mouth wide open. _What did I do?_

---

A/N: Okay, now that I've fixed my mistakes…Harry is NOT dating anyone…but Hermione is dating Ron. This is summer before sixth year…and since Voldemort's dead Dumbledore is letting Harry stay at Hogwarts. But Ron still got Harry the book. Obviously. Mmkay? Haha, much better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Just In Case**

**Chapter Three**

The luggage was being loaded onto the train. Children boarded the Hogwarts Express, an air of excitement around them. Parents and younger siblings stood and watched as the departure time drew nearer. One family in particular had arrived nearly an hour early --to make sure they wouldn't miss it, of course--and were slowly saying their goodbyes. The youngest, only four, had just realized that her older brothers would be leaving her until Christmas. The small redhead stuck out her bottom lip as crocodile tears started to form in her eyes.

"Lily, darling, you'll be able to go to Hogwarts in a few years. James and Sirius will send back presents for you! You'll like that, won't you?"

"Pressies!" Lily Potter brightened considerably at the thought and bounced up and down, clapping her small hands.

Hermione smiled and watched as Harry snuck up behind Lily and scooped her up into his arms. "And Mummy and Daddy couldn't stand giving up their sweetpea, could they?" he cried, tickling her sides and kissing her nose. Lily squealed in delight.

"_Mum!_ Did you put my cloak my suitcase? And all my books?" Sirius cried, pulling on her robes.

Hermione bent down to his eye level. "Yes, Sirius. They will be very easy to find. Now," she cocked her head up, checking the clock on the wall. "The train will be leaving any moment. You should go and find a seat with James and Eloise."

He raised his eyebrows in an exact replica of her "you're joking" face. "Mum. They won't want to sit with me."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them. "I'm sure they will." She pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Sirius. You'll do brilliant, just like your Mummy," she teased with a wink as she stood.

The bustling of witches and wizards was enough to cause her a headache. The train let out a high-pitched scream, and she winced. A hand lay on her shoulder, and she turned to find a concerned James.

"You alright, Mum?"

She gave him a reassuring smile and opened her arms. "Don't worry about me, James. Have a fantastic last year. Don't get into trouble."

He pulled away and gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll _try_ not to."

She lowered her voice. "Will you keep an eye on Sirius for us?"

"Jamie!"

James flushed and turned to see Eloise Weasley waving frantically out the window. "I'll be right there, Ellie!" He spun around and winked. "Of course I will, Mum."

He moved over to Harry, who seemed to be ending a serious discussion with Sirius. Hermione followed and pulled Lily into her arms. The boys finished their talk as the last train whistle blew.

"Oh, _honestly!_ James! Sirius! Hurry up!" Hermione cried, giving them both a quick kiss on the cheek. James gave Harry a firm handshake and waited for Sirius to give Harry one last hug before they bounded onto the moving train.

Harry moved in closer to Hermione and draped an arm across her shoulders. Lily turned from her resting spot on her mother's shoulders and waved at her departing brothers. Hermione smiled at her daughter, blinking back tears.

"Oi! There you are!"

A tall, lanky redhead split the crowd, grinning from ear to ear. "Well, Eloise is off on her last year- bloody Hell, y'think James and Eloise are going to last?"

"Uncle Ronnie!" Lily cried, stretching out her arms.

"'Ello, pumpkin," Ron cooed, taking the young girl in his arms. "You excited to have the house to yourself?"

She nodded sleepily. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. "I'm sure they will."

Luna Weasley popped out from behind Ron. "Hello Harry, Hermione. Did you see the Nargles out today? Good omen for the term."

Harry gently squeezed Hermione's shoulders in warning when a small giggle escaped her lips. "Erm, yes I did see them, Luna. Very good omen. Brilliant, actually."

Luna gave them a dreamy smile and patted Lily's head. Hermione raised her eyebrows in slight annoyance, but Harry squeezed her shoulder again. Ron shifted Lily onto the opposite shoulder, and the four of them fell into a comfortable silence as the station grew more and more empty.

After a few moments of peace, they fell into a discussion of how Ron passed his driver's test --with a little help--, and Hermione's "_honestly_!" caused them to break out into a chuckle. The clock struck 11:30, and soon Ron was handing Lily back over to Hermione, and the Potters were passing through the barrier and into King's Cross.

They settled for riding the Tube, and once the trio was safely seated on the Victoria line, Hermione took to pulling out a rather large book and letting Lily sit on her lap. Harry stood beside them, holding onto the rail and watching them quietly.

Hermione sensed his eyes and looked up, a smile tugging at her lips. "What?"

Harry grinned. "Just admiring my favourite girls."

Hermione blushed and returned to her book, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "So, where are we off to today, Miss Lily Potter?" she whispered in her ear.

Lily frowned in thought, and then brightened. "Harrods!"

Harry and Hermione shared an exasperated look. "Darling, wouldn't you much rather go to Uncle Fred and George's shop?"

Lily's nose scrunched up. "No Unca Gred and Forge. Harrods!"

Hermione sighed and closed her book. "I suppose we're getting off at Green Park, then."

Lily hopped down and danced around in delight, much to the pleasure of the fellow passengers. Hermione stood and smiled at her daughter.

Harry took the opportunity to lean in close to his wife's ear. "I think I should like to buy a mug there."

Hermione flushed at his words as her mind took her back to their first kiss. So many years ago…

--

A/N: Woow. Is been long time. I don't really have an excuse outside of school, original novel, and W/E stories. Sorry…=\. I'm here! I'm alive! I hope to get another update soon. This'll prolly only be two or three more chapters at most. I am looking back to other stories (and twitching at some of them), and I'll get started on them too.

Thanks so much for the reviews! They're lovely. I do request though, since I know you are all capable of reviewing, to hop over and read PotC:FoY…because it is more recent of my works. Thanks! =]

QuidditchGirl30


End file.
